Harry potter and the underground
by Basill
Summary: Harry wishes himself away, my take on the Labyrinth and Harry Potter cross over. Will contain slash and cross dressing.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter or the Labyrinth, and this is a slash story so if you don't like it then don't read it._

_**Chapter 1**_

The war was finally over, the light had won and everyone was moving on. However what world wanted a hero that had done his job? There was no lace in the wizarding world for Harry, his friends had turned on him, and so he left to the muggle world.

He became a writer, secluded in his own home, rarely leaving. He was a shadow of the man he had once been, his once vibrant green eyes were dull and lifeless, and his raven black hair had grown out to reach his knees, making him look even more feminine. His hands were slender, his skin a pale white color. If one didn't know better they would call the man ether a fey, or a vampire.

He rarely spoke to anyone, preferring to keep his head down and eyes opened. He wore a knife his pocket just in case he had need of it. "Hey there handsome." Sarah Williams said with a smile as he entered her shop. He always came on Sundays to buy new books or more paper.

"Madam," Harry said in way of a greeting. Sarah smiled warmly at the man with sad eyes.

"You know hon. I have a book for you that I think you might enjoy." Sarah said softly as she took out the old tattered red book. She knew that if anyone could help the fey like boy Jareth could, even if she couldn't stand the Goblin king.

"How much would you like for it madam?" Harry asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Only a promise hon. I want you to swear that you will not say any of these fraises allowed until you have given thought to what you want. Remember that once done there is no going back." Sarah said softly, not giving anything away as Harry nodded; A look of curiosity on his face. Slowly she handed the book over as Harry gave her a sad smile. He didn't see the silent tears streaming down her face as he walked out of the store.

The red book laid forgotten for a while as he finished his writing his current book. It wasn't until he slipped on his long night shirt that hung down to his knees. His hair hung loosely as he picked the book up off of his cabinet.

"The Labyrinth," He read out loud as he flipped to the first page and began to read. The tale was captivating and Harry found the dark character of the king made him smirk.

He had read the book through four times by the time he went back to the book store. "Have you read it yet?" Sarah asked softly, her eyes held anticipation and worry.

"I have, thank you. The world it describes sounds wonderful." He said with a longing look in his eyes.

"You know, many believe that if you ask it the Goblin king will take people away." Sarah said with a smirk on her lips.

"It is a world full of fantasy Sarah; as much as I might wish it to be true I can not. The world is too cruel by far and I shall never be lucky enough to escape." Harry said as he thought of the magical world. Softly he placed the book down on her desk and walked out.

Sarah could not help but to wonder what had happened to Harry to make him so broken. The books he wrote spoke of a world full of danger and beauty, a world of fantasy, and yet he sounded as if he didn't believe in any type of fantasy world. She sighed as she set the book down under her desk.

Harry went back to his house, his head bowed as he cleaned. He refused to allow his tears to flow. He was angry, angry at the wizarding world for allowing him in only to discard him, angry at Sarah for giving him the book, angry at the book because he wanted it to be real, but mostly he was angry at himself. That night he laid tossing and turning, but sleep refused to came. The single fraise kept going through his mind, and nothing he did would drown it out.

With a sigh he decided that it couldn't do much harm to just say it, perhaps when he had proven it to be false he would be able to sleep. "Goblin king, Goblin king I wish you would come and take me away right now." Harry said softly as he tucked his feat under him. A loud clasp of thunder emptied from the sky. A clash of lightning brightened up his room and the window opened with a loud bang. With a sigh Harry stood to close and lock the window and was going to turn around and walk back to bed when he felt a pair of arms tighten around him in a strong embrace.

"One could easily question what a fey was doing here little one." The strong voice of a man said softly. His voice was rich and velvety and sent a shiver down Harry's back.

_**Chapter 2**_

Jareth sat in his thrown room, his grey eyes studying the male in his globe. The male who was reading his book with rapt attention, the man was beautiful with long hair and emerald green eyes. He could see the weariness and pain that seemed to linger around the man's eyes and mouth. Almost as if he had seen and done to much to be innocent anymore, and it stirred something deep within Jareth.

He was captivated by the youth. When he saw Harry give the book back to Sarah he nearly screamed. "You know, many believe that if you ask it the Goblin king will take people away." He heard Sarah say with a smirk on her lips.

"It is a world full of fantasy Sarah; as much as I might wish it to be true I can not. The world is too cruel by far and I shall never be lucky enough to escape." The youth said as he softly he placed the book down on her desk and walked out.

Angrily Jareth shattered the orb against the wall. Jareth desired the youth and was angry that he would dare give the book away. With a smirk he conjured another globe and sent a whirlwind of thought to the youth.

When he heard the soft melodious voice of the fey like creature calling him he could not stop himself from smirking as he went to retrieve his beauty. He appeared behind the beauty and could not stop himself from reaching for him. The youth was shorter than him and fit comfortably in his arms.

"One could easily question what a fey was doing here little one." Jareth said into the youth's ear and felt him shiver much to the Goblin kings delight.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Harry demanded softly as Jareth rose a single hand to caress his face.

"You summoned me precious." Jareth said turning the youth to look at him. He was even more beautiful in person.

"The Goblin king," Harry said breathlessly as Jareth traced his lips with the pad of his thumb.

"Indeed, only there is no runner to save you from my labyrinth. I am afraid you are stuck with me forever." Jareth said moving his hand in front of Harry's face and making him fall into a deep sleep. With a smile Jareth lifted his precious bundle and headed back to his palace.

_**Chapter 3**_

Harry was slow to awaken from the strangest dream. A sigh escaped his lips as he made to sit up only to be stopped by an arm tightening around his thin waste. Confused he looked over into piercing grey eyes. He was pulled under Jareth who captured his lips in a possessive and searing kiss.

Jareth smirked as he raised his head to look at the swollen lips, he was satisfied to have such a beauty under him, but refused to take it further until he bonded the beauty to him. "Come now we have much to do today, Ragnok as well as several other delegates from Gringotts." Jareth said before stealing another delightful kiss.

Harry for the most part was stunned when the Goblin king kissed him. He could not help but to kiss back. Although he did not say anything as Jareth left him to get dressed, only silently cursing the king when he saw the blue dress set out for him. With a scowl he put it on. "What do I look like a bloody girl?" He muttered to himself as he left the room only to be escorted to the thrown room by an odd looking goblin.

"The king wishes for you to meet him in the thrown room." The goblin said with a toothy smile.

"Was it also his idea to put me in a bloody dress?" Harry asked scowling at how feminine he looked. He sent a glare at the snickering goblin.

"You wished for the king to take you away, he did. Now, now the dress doesn't look so bad. You actually look real nice." The goblin said with a smile.

"I know, but why a dress?" Harry said with a slight smile on his lips.

"Because I wished it," Jareth said stepping in front of them as he gently pulled Harry into a kiss. "The dress looks lovely on you." He said softly as he led Harry into the thrown room. He watched his little fey like creature blush bright red and couldn't stop the smile from blooming on his lips.

A few moments later Ragnok and Griphook came in. Both stared in opened astonishment before walking and briskly taking Harry into a hug. "We feared you dead or worse Harry." Griphook said as Harry sank to his knees to hug his goblin friends.

"I…they told us you were dead," Ragnok said cupping Harry's thin face in his hands as he looked him over.

"No Ragnok, Griphook, I am very much alive." Harry said with a fond smile at the two goblins.

"They told us you had died in battle Harry, we mourned you everyday. We asked to visit your grave but were denied." Ragnok said softly as tears fell down his weathered face.

"They kicked me out, I had killed and was thus a danger to them, they said if I dared to return I would be in Azkaban until I died. Forgive me my friends." Harry said standing up with a lost look in his eyes before walking out.

"What is going on Ragnok?" Jareth asked in a dangerously soft voice. "How do you know him?"

"He's Harry Potter, a goblin friend and lord to both the Potter and the Black estates aboveground my king. We were told he had been killed ringing the dark lord Voldemort down. We put his wheel into effect." Ragnok said softly, his eyes on his king.

"Harry was there savior and they threw him away like he was nothing more than a broken weapon. He was the richest man aboveground and for there greed they took away Harry's rightful place." Griphook said, barely able to contain his anger.

"His rightful place?" Jareth asked intrigued.

"Yes, he's the rightful lord of magic; Chosen by magic to represent the aboveground my king." Ragnok explained before his eyes opened wide. "Was Harry in a dress?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter or the Labyrinth, I only right fan fiction. Also I live for reviews so please remember to review or I might find my own little dark corner to cry in. _

_It has been decided that I won't right a lemon scene but it will be implied. I'll leave it to the reader's imagination to describe the scenes. (*wink* *wink*)_

_**Chapter 4**_

Jareth could not help but to ask about his soon to be bonded, but what he found out infuriated the Goblin king beyond words. "My Harry seems fond of the two of you, so you will be eating lunch with us, correct." He said and both goblins knew it wasn't a request but an order.

"Of course my king," Griphook said with a slight smile. Jareth summoned Harry to the dinning hall only to have Harry come in with his long hair braided with flowers and a scowl on his face as the goblin's laughed.

"I was unaware you liked flowers in your hair Harry." Ragnok said with a straight face as Jareth looked at the beauty with heated eyes.

"I lost a bet with one of the children outside." Harry said folding his arms and giving an amused glare at the goblins.

"You lost a bet with a child?" Jareth asked after a moment making the two goblins laugh.

"Harry has a tendency to make bets with children and always loses, and even when he wins he says he lost the bet. This one time he lost the bet he had to walk around Diagon Alley dressed up in a pink dress with make-up and high hills." Griphook said through peals of laughter.

"Is that so?" Jareth asked, his eyes smoldering with desire.

"Oh yes my king. I have seen it myself. He makes such a lovely witch." Ragnok said with a smirk as he noticed the look in his king's eyes. Harry could not stop blushing as he took the only unoccupied seat right beside Jareth.

All throughout the meal Harry felt Jareth's fingers track up and down his thigh, but when he looked at the goblin king he was paying rapt attention to the goblins as they told some of Harry's funniest bets.

"My most fondest memory was when Harry lost a bet, had to dress up like a pure blooded witch and the Malfoy scion decided the 'witch' was his and kissed little Harry." Ragnok said and smirked when he saw jealousy enter the king's eyes.

"I recall that one. I slapped the basterd and once we got to school I pranked him non-stop." Harry said with an amused smile. He did not notice the dark look of possessiveness nor the dark satisfaction in Jareth's eyes.

Jareth was not stupid, he noticed the fact that Ragnok was trying to make him jealous and the fact that Griphook was taking amusement out of it all. He also noticed the fact that Harry had yet to stop him from touching him. With a smirk he allowed his fingers to trace the inside of Harry's thigh. He heard the barely addible gasp of surprise leave Harry's lips. He also felt Harry shift uncomfortably and smirked.

He knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew that he would lay claim to his beauty before they were bonded. "As interesting as this conversation is, I have another meeting to attend. Ragnok, Griphook you are welcomed to stay and visit." Jareth said standing up and pulling Harry to his feet before kissing him fiercely.

Ragnok and Griphook shared a grin as Jareth left back to the thrown room, leaving a flustered and embarrassed Harry behind. Harry ducked his head as the two goblins laughed and pulled Harry for a walk in the gardens.

Jareth entered the thrown room and sank into his chair, as much as he enjoyed teasing Harry like that, it also left him with a not-so-little- problem. He did all he could to calm himself before leaving to aboveground. He had a woman to thank.

_**Chapter 5**_

Sarah was very surprised when Jareth came into her shop. The goblin king had not aged a day since she had last seen him. "Hello Sarah," he said in way of greeting.

"Can I help you?" She asked folding her arms.

"I came to say thank you," Jareth said sitting down on a stool.

"For what exactly are you thanking me for?" Sarah asked with a glare.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't have my beauty Sarah." Jareth said with a smirk as Sarah looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded with a glare.

"You gave my book to a fey like creature Sarah, leaving him with no runner once he asked me to take him. An unusual request my dear." Jareth said as comprehension dawned on her.

"You had better take care of him Jareth. Harry is special, even if he is too blind to see it himself. His people left him broken fix him and love him or I swear I will hunt you down." Sarah said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I could do no less, his beauty draws me to him, but something else keeps me wanting him. However I need that book Sarah, I will not allow anyone to take him from me." Jareth said holding his hand out. Sarah hesitated only a moment before handing it over.

"Treat him well Jareth." Sarah said softly once the Goblin King was gone.

_**Chapter 6**_

When Jareth entered the room it was to find Harry sitting on the window ledge, his long night shirt hung comfortably on him, and his knees were pulled up. He was the image of beauty and perfection. With out taking his eyes away he slid his own shirt off before walking towards Harry.

With out pausing he scooped the youth up and carried him to his bed laying him down before descending on him and kissing him. He did not doubt that he would claim his beauty.

Much later that night Jareth pulled Harry closer to himself before falling into a content sleep. The next morning Harry awoke with a soar ass much to Jareth's delight as he repeated the night befores activities.

It was a smirking Jareth who went about his day, allowing Harry to sleep in there warm bed. He could not stop his smirk from blooming into an all out smile when he thought of how loudly the normally quiet man had gotten. He was quiet pleased with how yesterday had gone.

When Harry awoke, he took a long hot bath to relieve his soar muscles and could not help but to blush when he thought about how they had gotten so soar. He didn't regret any of yesterday, and although he had barely known the king for a day it felt as if he had came home. For the first time he felt secure and protected and loved, and it felt as if he had know the king all of his life.

Upon leaving the bathroom he noticed a silver dress sitting out and grumbled about kings whom thought he was a girl. Still he liked the feel of the dress against his skin, not that he would admit it aloud any time soon.

With a sigh he stepped out of the room only to meet the same goblin from yesterday. "The king say's that if you're up by lunch time then you are to eat with him." The goblin said with a smile.

"The lunch it is, I'm Harry by the way." He said with a smile at the goblin.

"And I'm Hoggle" The goblin said smiling.

"We'll Hoggle it is a pleasure to meet you." Harry said with a fond smile at the goblin.

Jareth sat patently awaiting his soon to be bonded and smiled a true smile when Harry came in with an animated look, carrying one of the goblin maid's children in his arms.

"Then what happened Harry?" The little girl squealed happily.

"Well then Ron and I ran away only to e saved by his dad's old car. The giant spiders of course weren't too happy with there free meal gone, but trust me, I was relieved. I don't think I would taste too good, might give the spiders indigestion." Harry said with a musical laugh. "Now shoo, I'm sure your mum's worried about you." He said making the girl giggle before giving him a hug and taking off, not realizing she had ignored the king completely.

"Indigestion? I don't know you tasted good to me." Jareth said in amusement as he stood up and planted a soft kiss to Harry's reddening cheek.

"I found her crying because someone teased her about her fear of spiders so I told her the story about my own run in with giant spiders in my secant year." Harry said with a shrug.

"You will make a fine mother precious." Jareth said silkily as he trailed kisses down Harry's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter or the Labyrinth. I only write fan fiction_

_Here is the ending chapter so enjoy. _

_Chapter 7_

_Two years later_

The ministry of magic had fallen; those who were in the building were rounded up into a large room by goblins. "My lords welcome." Ragnok said with a malicious smile as Jareth entered with what looked to be a petite and beautiful woman on his arm. The woman carried a small six month old baby in her arms.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ronald Weasley asked stepping forward as Sarah stepped from behind the Goblin king and took hold of the baby, receiving a smile from Harry.

"Head Auror, correct?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side.

"Of course, I am a war hero after all." Ron said puffing out his chest in self importance.

"You mean you are a traitor, but no matter. You are here by relived of your station. So is your wife, Mrs. Granger-Weasley, and any other who thought to kick me out and take my place. Sarah, you will act as region until our daughter is old enough to take the thrown given to us by the lady of magic herself." Harry said as several loud pop's echoed through the room.

"You will clean up the wizarding world, with the goblin's help." Jareth said as Sarah Williams nodded. Briskly she moved to the thrown after handing the young princess over.

"Who are you to think you can just walk in here and command my people?" Fudge asked angrily.

"I am the Goblin king, and this beauty beside me is my little husband, whom you might know as Harry Potter." Jareth said with a smirk as the goblins rounded up the corrupt officials and placed them in chains.

"We have taken control, our rules are final. Sarah, love, take care and don't forget your goddaughters first Christmas, were expecting you at the ball." Harry said as they left out.

Harry Potter could not help but to laugh when they got home. He had everything he had ever wanted, a husband who loved him, not because of a name but for who he was and a child of his own. Life couldn't be better.

_~Fin~_

_Don't forget to review __ I hope you enjoyed the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it._


End file.
